A Need For Hope
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: The devastating news of Sumans and Allen's predicament comes to his team. How would his friends react? In these situations there is always a need for something. Can Cahlina figure out what? AllenxOC story
1. Chapter 1

**Pina: So I just wanted to do this. Break off a little from Someone to Protect me :3 but I'm still wthing on that..just a bit behind ^.^" **

**editor: *cough* lazy*cough***

**pina: Editor-samaaaa why are u so mean to me T.T **

**editor: I'm ur editor stupid =.= besides u haven't even mentioned me to the readers! **

**Pina: *lightbulb appears* oh yaaaa, ok! Everyone, *gestures to editor* this is my editor and my friend who you can call Editor or OO-chan :) *turns to editor* that good with u?**

**editor: *nods* gleam in her blue Eyes. But I expect updates more often from you missy! **

**Pina: *yelps* uh uhh ill try?**

**editor: *growls***

**pina: *shriek and nods* yes of course OO-chan T.T uhh pretzel?**

**editor: *nods* I'd love one**

**disclaimer: IDONTOWNDGMIADMITTEDITTHEREYOUHAPPY?!**

My fist clenched together. Why. Why did it have to be this way? If I had gone with Allen and Lenalee would I have been able to change the results for both Suman and Allen?

I rested my forehead against my knees as I tucked them in, making myself disappear into the corner of the room. My chin started to tremble uncontrollably, and I bit it trying to stop. I wouldn't let myself cry. But my shoulders had already started shaking and tears blurred my vision.

I hugged myself tightly as I tried to blend in with the darkness of the room. Memories of the news flooding into my mind even if I didn't want them.

_- Lavi and Lenalee descended from Lavis innocence grim looks on their faces. I looked at them, the desperate hope in my eyes vanishing when I looked at Lenalee. "No." I whispered in horror. "No, i-it can't be!"_

_Lavi nodded sadly to me, and I'm sure Lenalee and I mirrored each other. A prick of sadness hit my chest when I realized what Lenalee must be thinking. I looked at her but her glazed over eyes just looked at the floor._

_Lavi broke the silence. "Hey, Pandas called us back so we should probably see what he wants. Come on Lenalee, Cahlina." He trudged over to where the crew and exorcists had arrived._

_I started to follow but stopped when I didn't hear footsteps behind me. Noticing Lenalee not moving, I slowly hooked hands with her and squeezed her hand in comfort, leading her to where everyone else was_. -

A pathetic squeak left my lips. I had tried to comfort Lenalee when I myself was coming undone. I must have seemed ridiculous. I should have gone with them both to help Suman. Maybe if i had been there things would be different. but I hadnt, and in the end...both Allen and Suman were lost.

_- I shoved my arms through the sleeves in the new uniform. The glum expression that had been on my face since Wongs visit momentarily missing as I tried on the uniform. Johnny had really outdone himself. The uniforms were nice and reliable for us. Which was a good thing so that we were in the proper outfit for combat. So that we wouldn't hurt ourselves..._

_Goosebumps lit up on my skin as I thought, unknowingly I started to rub them to make the goosebumps disappear. I glanced to where Lenalee sat in the corner of the room, her eyes lost in remorse. The sight hurt too much and I looked away. Lavi was looking at his uniform as well and talking to Miranda Lotto, the exorcist who had joined us for our journey to find Cross._

_I quietly excused myself and left to my room for the time being. I felt eyes look at me as I walked dejected down the hallway.-_

Tears trailed down my cheeks to my chin before landing on my arms. It was so unfair. Why? Why did good people have to die? I clenched my teeth as I though it over and over.

My parents, who I don't remember had been mugged and murdered when I was just a baby, so the Fury family took me in. They raised me as a maid, so it was my job to serve them. But they were so kind me to me... That is until I was fourteen and they were killed by Akuma.

Than I came to the order to be welcomed into their family. The faces of Allen, Suman and and the people Id met there flashed before my eyes. It seemed that everyone I treasured and loved died.

A crash from outside broke me away from my thoughts. I looked up to hear Lavi shout something only to be yelled back at, who I assumed to be Bookman.

I closed my eyes once more, not wanting to know what had even happened. Something rested itself on my head. I looked up the see golden wings above me. For the first time in what felt like years, I gave a small smile. "Hello Timcanpy."

I gently scooped the Golem up into my hands welcoming his warmth and brought him to my chest, snuggling into him. I held him there for a moment, before something sharp latched onto my hand.

I yelped and let go of Timcanpy. "What was that for?!" I whined, comical tears sprouting from the pain.

Timcanpy circled around my head before landing. I sighed. Sometimes I didn't understand the Golem. But why did he bite me? I hadn't done anything to him had I? Maybe I squeezed him too hard...

I brought my wound to my lips to stop the throbbing pain. Who knew Golems could bite so hard...But, there must have been a logically reason for Timcanpys actions. A memory flashed before my eyes of seeing Timcanpy bit Allen when he was upset. Realization dawning I looked up at him.

"Tim," I asked slowly. "Are you saying...that I shouldn't give up yet?" Timcanpy responded by biting my ear which let out a gurgling deranged squeak. "I'll take that as a yes." I mumbled as I rubbed my ear, tears raining down in pain.

I smiled through the slight pain. A hopeful smile. "Thank you Timcanpy." I shared my gratitude. Hope began to spread though me with a warm sensation. I couldn't give up on Allen yet. Wong hadn't specifically said Allen was dead had he?

I stood up, wiping away stray tears. I was an exorcist. I had people to protect. And I knew Allen would return. He had too.

I opened the door to the hallway, the golden golem following close behind.. Faith surging through my veins. I'd wait for Allen, no matter how long it took.

** Soo that's the first chapter :3 whatdya think? Comment and tell me! :3 This will only be a two chapter story for heads up, but if you liked this story please check out my other ones~**


	2. Chapter 2

**pina: HIIIII guys I'm backs~ :3 well since this is the last chapter were ending it here! :) Cahlina and the exorcists are in Edo as a heads up! :3**

**oo-chan: sadly. *glares at pina in annoyance***

**pina: *flinches* uh uh I updated at least! ^.^" **

**oo-chan: *nods head in approval* yes yes. NOW UPDATE SOMEONE TO PROTECT ME WOMAN!**

**pina: *yelps and hids behind giant pretzel* T.T don't hurt meeeee.**

**pretzel: since those two are busy ill do the disclaimer: pineapplebombgirl does not own DGM only her OCs **

**pina and OO-chan: since when could pretzels talk! 0.0"**

I coughed violently as I fell onto my knees, my eyes closed from the smoke that surrounded me. My ears rang like the accent of bells due to the explosion. What had caused it? I heard shouting and the clash of something metal on metal.

Panic began to flare up in me. My friends needed me! Weakly, still shocked from the explosion, I shakily stood. Listening intently for the sound of fighting I ran.

Coming through the sulfur filled air, my eyes leaked tears from the smoke. I choked on some smoke and coughed again, trying to rid it from my lungs. When I could breathe properly again, I looked at the scene in front of me.

My eyes widened in shock, and I unconsciously raised my hands over my gaping mouth. The image implanted in my brain, even when my vision became slightly blurred.

I felt my eyes sting, my cheeks burn slightly, and my chin trembled. I removed my hands from my mouth and clenched them, tears gathering together and welling up.

Before me, arguing and yelling at each other were two boys. One wielded a sword and was clearly defined as Kanda, the other boy made my heart stop for a second.

His hair seemed to have been styled different but it was still chalk white and oddly contrasted to everyone else's. His scar was still there as well, deeply etched into his face. Though his eyes had become different. There was still the same kindness there had always been, as well as determination. However, his eyes held more sadness as if his burdens had become heavier.

My eyes narrowed in on his left arm. The video Timcanpy had shown us showed Allen's arm being injured. This arm was brand new and very different. Instead of blood red with veins popping up everywhere. His arm was smooth black and curved into talons.

I took a step forward and the two stopped arguing. His stormy eyes widened as he recognized me. He mouthed my name and gave me a small, gentle smile. One that greeted me with warm and happiness. An element I had missed. A hopeful smile.

I took another step. Was it really him, or was I imagining things? If I was then fate was too cruel. Why would fate take away the first kind person to me since the Furys death, one who protected me, was kind to me. Why? When I had tried to become strong and independent. To be more like him.

"Allen?" I whispered, slowly walking closer, mesmerized by hypnotic gray eyes. I focused on the exorcist as if no one else was there.

I was a touch away from him before I stopped walking, stating blankly at him. My tears still pooling yet to fall. Hesitantly, I raised my right hand and pressed it to his scared cheek. Allen leaning into it slightly and gave me a smile putting his right hand to my cheek as well.

"I missed you, Cahlina." He spoke softly and that certain smile growing. His hopeful smile. A slight blush painted his face.

Tears gathered to my chin and fell together. I had tried so hard since loosing Allen to be strong and have hope. But it had been so hard since my hope had been gone. With those four words my facade dropped.

My expression snapped and I sobbed. Repeatedly trying to wipe my tears away even when more would replace them. My face had flushed and I surely looked ridiculous. The painful feeling that had been in my heart since I thought of Allen's death slowly faded and was enveloped in peaceful coolness. "I-I missed y-you too, All-en." I hiccuped.

I dropped my gaze from the surprised teen, too embarrassed to even look at Allen. Two warm hands cupped my face and lifted it. Gray eyes met mine, and for the first time in weeks, I smiled.

We still had a mission to complete, and this wasn't the end. But I had hope again. Hope in Allen. And if I had hope in Allen, then I could be strong.

**pina: *wipes tear away with tissue* so sweet..**

**oo-chan: wow cheesy pina**

**pina: DONT JUDGE THE PRETZEL MASTA WOMAN! **

**Pretzel: ya! It's mean!**

**pina and OO-chan: *stare at the pretzel* **

**oo-chan:...what are we gonna do with it**

**pinq: *pulls up forks and knives with evil glint in her eyes* hehehe**

**oo-chan: *sweat drops* oh jeez...**

**pina: *with mouth full* tell me what you thought! :D See ya guys later~**


End file.
